


some things are meant to be

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, guitarist robert, sex with feelings, singer aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Aaron doesn't think much of Robert and dislikes the way he uses his fame, but is it because of jealousy? Over time, they finally become friends...and more





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I am dedicating this to @rustandruin and @dingletragedy on tumblr <3
> 
> Happy reading guys x

Aaron dislikes Robert instantly. He’s heard and seen enough stories about him to know what he’s like. A man who thinks he’s better than he is, enjoys the attention and uses it to his full advantage.

There’s a different woman on his arm every week, or there’s photos in the newspapers with him lapping up the attention from fans.

So, when Aaron gets the news that Robert’s the bands new guitarist he can’t believe it. Doesn’t want to believe it.

But there’s nothing Aaron can do about it, and before he knows it, Robert’s in his life. They’re spending most of their time together in the studio or at interviews; the music industry eager to know how the new boy is getting on.

Matty, the bands drummer thinks he’s amazing, but Aaron still finds he must bite his tongue around them, scared he’ll flip out and there’ll be no going back then. He _really_ can’t see the likeability.

“You should give him a chance,” Matty says in his changing room before they head out for their first show as a band.

Aaron rolls his eyes, annoyed at Matty for thinking he’s some sort of legend. “He’s an arrogant prick,” Aaron replies strongly. “And I just don’t like him, never will.”

“We’ve got to work together,” Matty sighs. “Please, for me and the sake of our fans, try and put your feelings for him to one side.”

Aaron chews on his bottom lip before giving Matty a nod. “Fine.”

Matty grins, proud with himself. He pats Aaron’s shoulder before heading towards the door. “Come on, we’ve got people waiting.”

The sound of the waiting fans becomes clearer with the door now open and for now, Aaron’s thoughts about Robert are forgotten.

**

The show goes well, it always does, that’s how they’ve got to where they are now.

But it’s not long until Aaron’s reminded why he just doesn’t like Robert. They are with fans, signing autographs and taking photos. Robert’s with a group of fans, his arms are wrapped around the waist of a blonde woman, Robert’s head leaning in close to whisper something in her ear and it makes her laugh and blush. Her hand runs up the back of Robert’s back before stopping at his neck, there’s a brief pause before she leans in and presses a kiss to Robert’s lips. It’s over in seconds, but the woman giggles into Robert’s chest and it looks as if she’s found a pot of gold.

Robert presses a kiss to her cheek before getting out his phone and giving out his number. Aaron watches her watch Robert walk away from her side and he can’t help but feel sorry for her. He knows deep down Robert’s not the only band member to do this, to flirt and tease fans just to keep them happy, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it.

He takes a few more photos and then heads back to his changing room. He almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Robert in there, swirling around in his chair.

“What ya doing in here?” Aaron frowns, his voice accusing.

Robert stops, faces Aaron and sits up straight. “Good show tonight.”

“You too,” Aaron says with a straight face.

He can’t take away Robert’s talents. He’s the best guitarist they’ve had since the band started out and he can see why his manager chose him.

“Thanks,” Robert smiles a little. “Do you have a problem with me?”

So, he’s noticed then. Aaron shrugs a little, acts like everything is fine and that this isn’t the first time they’ve said more than two words since he’s known Robert.

“Should I have one?” Aaron asks, more annoyed at him than he should be.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.”

Aaron turns his mouth into a downward smile, flops down into the small sofa beside him and cracks open a beer from the fridge (doesn’t bother to offer Robert one, he isn’t staying much longer) “you’re right, I don’t like you.”

Robert’s head drops for a second, before lifting it back up with that annoying smirk on his face. “Why?”

Aaron doesn’t know where to start. He’s not sure he would be able to stop listing the things he dislikes about the man in front of him. Aaron decides to be blunt, it’s not as if Robert’s got feelings anyway. “I think you’re arrogant. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, you think you are god’s gift to women.” Aaron runs a hand over his face. “Is that enough?”

“You sound jealous,” Robert almost goads, sitting back in the chair with his thighs apart. “I can’t help it if people find me attractive.”

It makes Aaron want to swear at him, to tell him to fuck off. “But you can stop using women. You know, maybe have a bit of respect for yourself and them.”

Robert scoffs, looks almost hurt, but he hides it well. “Ever thought that maybe they’re the ones using me? They know who I am, they know I’ve got money, know they can have anything they want, they know everything they need to about me. I don’t hide who I am, Aaron.”

“What, and I do? Just because I don’t sleep around with any guy that takes my fancy.”

Aaron had only been out in the public eye for a year, but the press was always interested in any potential love interest Aaron may have had.

Robert sighs, shakes his head. “No. All I’m saying is I’m not as bad as you think I am.”

“Alright,” Aaron nods a little, doesn’t budge. “Is that all?”

Robert looks as if he doesn’t want to go. His body looks relaxed, like he’s more than happy enough to stay and talk but Aaron’s expression looks blank and Robert gives up.

He doesn’t say anything more, but Aaron doesn’t miss the little shake of his head he does before closing the door behind him. Aaron drinks until he falls asleep.

**

A few months pass, and Aaron’s not sure if it’s because he’s not focusing on Robert as much anymore, or because Robert has taken a bit of advice, but Aaron doesn’t feel as strongly about Robert anymore. Well, not in a negative way anyway. There’s no Robert in the papers with different women anymore, there’s nothing but professional behaviour from Robert after concerts and shows.

The band seems to grow because of it, too. Aaron begins to see why Matty thought he was amazing from the off.

He’s smart, funny, a bit of a geek and beneath it all, Aaron can see he isn’t all bravado and ego. He’s a guy with feelings, a guy who loves his job and would make a good damn friend.

They become friends, it’s natural and Aaron feels so much better for it. Can’t believe a few months back things were so different.

Aaron doesn’t think anything could ruin things now.

**

Obviously, Aaron was wrong. Something tightens in his chest when he opens the paper. Robert. With a woman, his arms around her waist.

Aaron closes the paper, doesn’t care to read the article, the photos are enough. He shouldn’t care, wishes he understood why he cared _so_ much.

He’d just gained a friend, he’d seen a new side to Robert. He had enjoyed his time with him, felt bad for his initial thoughts about him. Now there was a fresh reminder of why he disliked him in the first place, they were living in different universes clearly. One where Robert had no loyalty.

Aaron pulled at the fabric on his sleeve, he was sounding stupid – he was sounding _jealous._

He couldn’t be. He must have been mad, because he opened the paper again, that same tightening his chest appeared. He shook his head, screwed his eyes shut as if it would wake him up from a dream, but this was real, it was happening.

And it dawned on him. He _was_ jealous.

**

Aaron’s crap mood doesn’t go unnoticed by Matty, who pulls him aside for a chat before they head out on stage. “Everything alright?”

Aaron just nods a little, fakes a smile as much as he can until Matty hopefully drops it.

“Is it a man?” Matty shoves at Aaron’s chest. “Spill.”

Yeah, it’s Robert he wants to scream. Aaron just rolls his eyes instead, “you sound worse than the press. I’m fine, I promise.”

Matty smiles sweetly, “you know you can talk to me. God knows how many times you’ve been there for me.”

“Always,” Aaron pulls Matty in for a hug. It’s a comfort and he feeds from it until they’re being called to get ready to go on to stage.

It’s the first time Aaron’s seen Robert after seeing him in the paper, and of course, when they were all last together things were fine so Robert’s grinning at him and squeezing his shoulder and Aaron’s finding it hard to pretend everything’s fine.

He pulls away quickly without looking at Robert, grateful when the audience cheer for them and they walk onto the stage.

Robert’s following Aaron into his changing room, this is nothing new now, it’s something that just _happens_ after every show they do. They chat about the never-ending buzz of it all, about how lucky they are to do what they do and to call it a job.

Tonight though, Aaron doesn’t want Robert around him. He’s scared things will all be ruined because Aaron won’t be able to bite his tongue, that he won’t be able to punch Robert square in the face because he’s making him feel all these weird things he isn’t really used to.

He especially wants to punch him because he is blind to what’s happening, to the way Aaron’s feelings are evolving into something that could ruin their friendship.

“I’m tired,” Aaron says as an excuse. “I think I’m just going to tidy up here and head to the hotel.”

Robert frowns a little, but he doesn’t protest about leaving. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Robert looks at him with a softness that makes Aaron scratch at his eyebrow awkwardly.

He just nods, doesn’t look up, doesn’t know Robert’s got today’s newspaper in his hands. Aaron had forgot to close it, to bloody just throw the thing away. “I thought something was wrong with you,” Robert sighs, finally making Aaron look up at him.

“It’s none of my business,” Aaron breathes through his nose. “You’ll never change, and you shouldn’t have to.”

“So why are you in a mood with me if it’s none of your business?” Robert’s eyebrow raises with the question. “You seem overly interested in my love life, Aaron.”

“Well I’m not mate,” Aaron scoffs. “I only care about the reputation you’ll be giving this band if you can’t keep _that_ in your trousers.”

Robert throws the paper back onto the table, his hand falling to his hip. “Seriously, you think I believe that? The band is going from strength to strength, just look at tonight.” Robert takes a step closer. “What’s the real problem, Aaron?”

Aaron looks down, his eyes falling on the newspaper and he sees red. He wants to burn it, to scream at Robert to get out, but finds he can’t. Robert’s in front of him now, the paper out of sight, but unfortunately, not out of his mind.

“Talk to me,” Robert says softly. “I know we haven’t been friends that long, but I do care about you Aaron.”

“I’m fine,” Aaron lies. “How was your date?”

Why is he asking that? It’s not as if he wants to hear Robert’s answer.

Robert laughs, and Aaron looks at him annoyed. “She’s my sister,” Robert nods towards the paper. “I’ve not been on a date in ages.”

Aaron’s not sure if he’s heard him properly, almost asks him to repeat himself. He has a sister. He hasn’t been on a date in ages.

He closes his eyes at his own stupidity. “Right. Sorry.”

Robert’s smirking though, the one that Aaron told himself he hated. “You seemed jealous.”

“Well I wasn’t,” Aaron says far too quickly. “Why would I be, we are mates?”

“You tell me, you’ve been grumpy all day and now I know why.”

Robert’s grinning stupidly and Aaron wants to wipe the look of his face. “Not everything is about you!”

Robert just steps closer, their shoes touching now. “It’s fine. You know, if you were jealous.”

“But I wasn’t,” Aaron persists, growing more frustrated.

“But if you were,” Robert says thickly, bumping his nose across Aaron’s.

Aaron’s eyes close a little, and they don’t open in time to see Robert close the gap and cover his lips with his own. Robert’s lips are soft, and Aaron hates the way he takes all of Robert’s affection. His hands come up to his neck, and Robert’s thumb strokes across the stubble on his cheek. Robert’s the perfect kisser and a moan escapes Aaron’s lips as Robert’s tongue enters his wanting mouth.

They kiss like that for ages until Aaron’s being backed up against a wall, his body trapped with Robert’s.

Aaron doesn’t have time to think about what this means, especially when Robert’s hands unbuckle his belt and undo his zip.

Robert steps back a fraction, his lips plump and Aaron can’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. Realised how fucking gorgeous Robert really is. Aaron’s hands cling to the front of Robert’s shirt, keeping him close. Robert’s fingers rest against the band of Aaron’s boxers, “can I?”

Aaron looks down in between them, feels his hardened dick against his boxers and he wants nothing more. He nods a little, and gasps when Robert’s hand finally wraps around him.

Robert swallows Aaron’s moans with another kiss, smiling proudly when Aaron finally spasms against him.

**

A week passes by, Aaron remembers and feels Robert still on his skin. Nothing more happens, there’s just moments where Aaron catches Robert staring at him, and Aaron is the one who ends up looking away with a blush, like he’s the one who’s just been caught staring.

They perform at a festival and afterwards they interact with the VIP fans like they usually do. There’s a group photo, Robert standing next to Aaron and teasingly squeezes his arse. Aaron’s mouth dries, and he looks up at him with wide eyes, but Robert’s just looking towards the camera.

Unbelievable.

It isn’t long until Robert’s knocking on his dressing room door and walking in with a confidence Aaron wishes he could even have a little bit of. Aaron’s sat on the edge of the couch arm, a beer in hand and one on the table, he knew it wouldn’t take long for Robert to come knocking. Robert takes the bottle from Aaron’s hands, takes a gulp of it before placing it down next to his untouched bottle.

Robert fits perfectly in between Aaron’s open thighs, he lifts Aaron’s face up by his chin and smirks down at him. “Your face was a picture earlier.”

“Anyone could have seen!”

“But they didn’t, did they?” Robert shrugs. His thumb drags across Aaron’s bottom lip, Aaron’s lets his tongue connect with it, desperate for a taste of him and he sighs, satisfied.

Aaron’s quickly pulled to his feet, he wraps his arms around Robert’s neck and this time makes the first move. He kisses Robert like it’s the first time, it’s harsh and full of teeth pulling on lips. Robert’s lips trail across Arron’s jaw, leaves a wet trail down his neck and sucks the skin on his collar bone.

Aaron’s legs go weak, he pulls the hair at the back of Robert’s head as if it will offer some support, but it’s no use. Robert pulls him closer by his waist, his crotch grinding against his own and Aaron can’t help but moan his name into his ear, he’s not been so desperate in his life. Nobody has ever made him feel like this.

“Do ya really want this?” Aaron asks quietly, trying to get his breathing level.

Robert almost laughs, a slight frown on his face. “Course I want this, you idiot.”

Aaron hides his face into Robert’s neck, feels stupid for this sudden doubt. “But you aren’t even gay,” Aaron leans back to look up at him.

“I’m bisexual ok?” Robert clarifies, “and I like you, so please, can you let me carry on?”

Aaron bites down a smile, doesn’t need to know anything more and nods, lets out a grunt when he’s pushed back onto the sofa. Robert climbs over him, pulls Aaron’s t-shirt off him and places soft kisses down his side, he bites down on his hip bone and Aaron almost loses it.

He bites on his fist to stop his moans being so loud, Robert strips them of the rest of their clothes and Aaron’s legs are lifted over Robert’s shoulders. Aaron’s eyes fall shut when Robert kisses the fair hair on his thighs, his lips reaching his arse and biting the flesh there. It’s hard to manoeuvre properly on the small sofa, but Robert makes it work. He opens Aaron up with his tongue and wet fingers, lapping up Aaron’s muffled moans.

With a final kiss to Aaron’s arse, Robert moves away to grab protection. He places himself back over Aaron, their skin now damp from sweat and Aaron can just about open his eyes to see Robert looking down at him. “Ready?”

Aaron just nods, lets his finger nails dig into Robert’s arms as Robert pushes through. Aaron pulls him down for a kiss, and it isn’t long before they are over the edge.

_Fuck._

**

It becomes a regular thing, after every concert they’ll head to Aaron’s changing room. It’s almost been six months now, it’s seriously no strings attached sex. But how can you _not_ help fall a little bit in love?

Aaron doesn’t say anything though, he doesn’t want to ruin what they have. Things are good, things are the way he never thought they would be. 

Matty isn’t stupid though, he works with them, grown to know them and he _knows_ something is going on. So, he asks Aaron out straight, and this time he won’t settle until he’s got the truth.

And he gets it, Aaron can’t lie again. He needs someone to talk to about what’s going on, and he trusts Matty. He tells him everything, tells him about the way he makes him feel. That it’s just a bit of fun.

That he’s gone and started to fall in love with him.

“He might feel the same way,” Matty says hopeful.

“Robert would never settle,” Aaron shakes his head. “You know what he’s like. You know why I didn’t like him to begin with.”

“It sounds different with you. There’s clearly something there if it keeps happening.”

Aaron’s not so sure, his gut his telling him otherwise. That there is nothing more in this for Robert than what he’s already getting. The thought hurts, he didn’t want this to happen and now it is it’s crippling and it’s no doubt going to ruin what they have.

Aaron’s being pulled into a suffocating hug before long, stupid tears run down his face and he wishes he could turn the clock back. He lets Matty hold him until he’s calm again.

“You really should talk to him, you never know what he might be thinking.”

Aaron just nods, thanks him and leaves. Aaron knows what Robert’s thinking and he knows it isn’t with his heart. He can carry on with the way things are if it means things with Robert don’t stop.

**

Aaron always writes the bands own songs. They’re usually upbeat indie tracks, the one he’s working on now is nothing like he’s done before.

And that’s because he’s got Robert in fucking mind.

He’s writing a _song_ for him, a song they’re going to preform to thousands of people. Matty’s helped him, just like he always does to really express how he feels.

They have a few rehearsals for the song, Robert not seeming to click on that it’s anything about him, and that’s just typical because why would he think it’s anything to do with him?

A few weeks later when the song is finally recorded they preform for the first time. Aaron’s not sure if it’s the adrenalin going through his bones, but when they come to that song, he makes it clear who it’s for.

His eyes fall on Robert, makes Robert really _listen_ to what he’s singing. Robert doesn’t seem to be phased by it, but when they’ve come off stage, Robert’s pulling Aaron straight to his dressing room and shoving him up against the door. He doesn’t say a word, he takes Aaron’s face into both hands and breathes him in with a slow kiss.

He rests his forehead against Aaron’s. “I- I love you too.”

Aaron looks up at him almost disbelieving, but he’s never wanted anything to be truer than those words.

“What?” He breathes, clinging onto Robert’s arms. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

Robert pulls him in for another kiss, just because he can, and he can’t help himself. “I don’t say things I don’t mean, Aaron. You know me better than that.”

Aaron watches him, sees the way his eyes go bright, and his mouth turns slightly into a smile and he believes him. He leans in to kiss his cheek and he hugs him close like he doesn’t ever want to let go.

“I love you so much,” Aaron declares, happy tears in his eyes and he feels liberated.

“I know. The song was kind of a giveaway,” Robert winks, laughing into a kiss that’s full of new beginnings for them.

**

One month later.

The paparazzi are out in full force, the rumours of them being a couple have finally reached them, they were surprised to have kept it so quiet for that long.

They are outside a restaurant and Robert decides to end it, to give them what they want if it means they get left alone.

“Let’s give them something to write about,” Robert pulls Aaron to him, taking him by surprise. Aaron doesn’t have time to do anything other than go with it, he lets Robert push him up against the wall and kiss him greedily.

The flashes from the cameras makes Aaron pull away for a second, he looks up at Robert. “You’ve just gone and broke a lot of hearts Mr Sugden.”

But Robert had come to realise that Aaron had fixed his. He’d made him be the man he wanted to be. He didn’t want meaningless flings. He wanted _this._ He wanted Aaron.

“Shut up,” he simply breathed.

He pulled Aaron closer to him, forgetting about everything around them.


End file.
